Esmeralda
by Miki-BL
Summary: Existe un famoso lago lleno de rumores sobre un monstruo marino habitándolo y asustando a la gente que vive cerca a excepción del oficial Sousuke Yamazaki, quien suele rondar mucho por ese lugar y no hace caso a las habladurías. Al menos no hasta verlo con sus propios ojos.


**Esmeralda**

Lago Esmeralda, un lago que solía ser abierto al público donde se pescaba e incluso acampaba en las cercanías. Estuvo bien cuidado siempre o al menos antes de esos últimos tres años en que se abandonó echándose a perder casi por completo. Ahora no era mas que un cuerpo de agua solitario, descuidado, un paisaje con colores opacos, aislado de las personas, un lugar discriminado y todo por un rumor que cobró la popularidad suficiente como para asustar a sus transeúntes. Las personas que vivían cercanas al lago lo acabaron por confirmar y que también, si no perteneces al poblado lo tomas como una infantilada creada por una masa de personas supersticiosas pero cuando conoces de más el lago viviendo de cerca lo que esas personas testificaron comienzas entender porque están tan aterrados. Esa cola escamosa que se mostraba de vez en cuando nadando por allí fue solo el principio de creer en un monstruo del lago Esmeralda o como lo llamaban de manera mas resumida "monstruo esmeralda".

Sousuke Yamazaki era un policía conocido por ese vecindario cercano al lago, se encargaba de patrullar por el poblado y por allí en vía pública era muy constante verlo caminar en hora de servicio. Conocía por demás aquel rumor que se empezó a esparcir desde sus comienzos recordando muy bien que al principio fue por algunos niños que afirmaban haber visto una parte corporal de un pez gigantesco nadando y como a los niños y su volada imaginación la gente no suele prestar atención, pasó desapercibido un tiempo hasta que el rumor comenzó a tomar forma por unos pescadores de la zona que afirmaron la existencia de este animal. Incluso esta especie de "leyenda urbana" era toda una moda que llegó a su auge cuando fue publicado un mediano artículo en el diario local. Motivo que hizo ganarse una enorme popularidad y no solo resultaron interesados pescadores de la zona, sino ajenos a ella que aseguraban que se trataba de un pez único y valioso. Preferían no apostar si se trataba de el famoso pez gato o algo más grande como algún tipo de esturión, o incluso pensar en que se trataría de una especie jamás vista soñando con el dinero que podrían ganar a su favor. Los debates de que podría tratarse este animal marino eran frecuentes y a veces sonaban inverosímiles pero no podían descartar esa opción porque tal vez se trataba de la aguja en un pajar de algo maravillosamente nunca visto en un lago y las oportunidades para capturarlo estaban al alcance de cualquier capacitado. Sin embargo, Sousuke ni era pescador, ni tampoco un habitante interesado en ello mostrándose indiferente al tema y tambien continuó igual cuando esa popularidad entre los pescadores desapareció al enterarse de los últimos rumores corriendo: esa criatura era peligrosa. O al menos así se repartió la noticia entre testigos hombres que afirmaban que eso no era un animal, era algo más, como un monstruo que si te veía de espaldas en tu lancha, bote, cualquier soporte sobre el lago o incluso simplemente de espaldas en las orillas del lago, saltaba hacia ti y te arrastraba con él hasta el medio y a profundidades donde no te soltaba hasta conseguir que mueras ahogado. Por eso en vez de "pez esmeralda" prefirieron adecuado cambiar la palabra pez por monstruo y estas últimas noticias acabaron con la popularidad del lago y su entusiasmo por pescar o ir a pasar días bonitos se acabaron. Los poquísimos que aún tenían coraje de querer pescarlo, eran para admirar.

Sousuke nunca hizo caso a esas habladurías porque eran demasiado tontas para tomarlas tan en serio. Él nunca se topó con nada y eso que era parte de su trabajo tener que pasar cerca algunas veces e incluso allí encontró siempre la tranquilidad que necesitaba con solo observar el agua en sus horas de descanso paseando para mantenerse al menos un rato aislado de la demás gente. Vivir en sociedad le resultaba estresante cuando estaba rodeado de irrespetuosos de la ley que a veces lo empujaban a desear tirarse al lago y esperar a ese famoso monstruo aparecer para devorarlo. Ser la autoridad era un trabajo que se volvía pesado en algunas ocasiones. Claro que todo eso era una suposición y él realmente no se lanzaría al lago para morir y tampoco creía en el monstruo pero eran basuras que fluían por su mente cuando su estrés lo acorralaba donde aquel paisaje opaco lo acompañaba.

Una mañana de neblina caminaba bordeando el lago camino a la zona que le tocaba supervisar y al notar como aún era demasiado temprano, además de reducir la velocidad de sus pasos tuvo la ocurrencia de ir recogiendo rocas por el camino para lanzarlas al agua como si fuera un niño deseando que su aburrimiento se reduzca con cualquier estupidez mientras esperaba a que su hora de servicio comience. No hacía frío y no había una pizca de viento así que ese susto que se pegó cuando a la séptima roca lanzada hasta casi el medio del lago fue devuelta a tierra, imposibilitando encontrar alguna explicación lógica y haciendo otros intentos dando resultado nuevamente a la cuarta roca tirada que también fuera devuelta a la superficie muy cerca de él, lo dejó perplejo y después de intentos fallidos por encontrar una respuesta acerca de esto que estaba pasando solo pudo pensar en la última opción de todas: el monstruo Esmeralda.

Tuvo que dejar toda esta locura repentina porque el tiempo voló y si fuera por él, se armaba toda una partida de vóley con el supuesto monstruo pero su hora de servicio se acercaba y se fue.

El problema de Sousuke era que no logró en todo ese día olvidar el episodio claramente paranormal ¿Era adecuado contárselo a alguien? Probablemente no le darían importancia, lo tratarían de un delirante o al contrario, le darían la razón mas obvia de supersticiosos: era el monstruo. Al final calló y prefirió hacerlo a un costado para en otro momento de tiempo libre retomar el caso.

Retomar el caso para él fue continuar en ese juego de lanzar rocas e ir probando que tipo de respuestas recibía. Algunas eran devueltas, otras no y en todo caso, ese jueguito no podía seguir por siempre. Llegado un punto iba a volverse aburrido pudiendo no recibir nuevas respuestas así que estaba dispuesto a ir mas allá con su curiosidad para conseguir algo más. Tenía que hacerse de una forma ocurrente si se trataba de un pez inteligente, algo que logre una reacción diferente a lo próximo que lanzaría.

Probar con pescados le pareció una idea elocuente.

_"Si se trata de un animal grande, comerá pescados" _Pensó para dar comienzo a su aventura de "cazamonstruo"

Perdió la cuenta de las diferentes especies de pescados que revoleó por los aires y dejó que caigan en aquella agua de tez esmeralda como su nombre lo decía y no por pura, sino por el contrario ser un lago que entre azulado y verde, un intermedio que daba como resultado y se recordaba como esmeralda, que era puesto a prueba dando respuestas siempre iguales: todos los pescados eran devueltos a tierra durante días hasta que descubrió el motivo.

La criatura parecía tener un paladar selectivo y exquisito que logró confirmar cuando atinó al que gustó: caballa.

En varias ocasiones devolvió solo los huesos y en otras no devolvía nada. Así fue como determinó orgulloso que encontró fácilmente como pescar a este enorme animal que por lo que apenas pudo notar desde ese lugar bastante alejado de él, una enorme cola larga repleta de escamas que hacían juego con el lago.

Cualquiera en su lugar hubiese hecho dinero fácil con semejante animal cautivado con caballas pero Sousuke no estaba interesado en el dinero, solo quería poder ver mejor al monstruo sin tener necesidad de matarlo o tomarle fotografías.

—_¿Acaso si me pongo de espaldas te acercarías a atacarme? ¿O soy tu nuevo amigo por que descubrí que te gusta la caballa? —_Preguntaba en tono burlón sabiendo que nadie respondería.

Continuó haciéndolo unos días mas lanzando las caballas necesarias para que coma tanto que sea un verdadero pez gordo pero no esperó esa sorpresa. La criatura estaba un poco mas cerca de la mitad donde siempre se hallaba y se apreciaba mejor con la vista. Él jamás invadió su espacio y lo respetó en todo momento, solo que este fue un motivo extremo y serio el que lo llamaba cuando divisó cerca de aquel monstruo un brazo levantado que ¿Pedía auxilio? seguramente si porque solo era vista esa parte del cuerpo que al verla en movimiento entendió que estaba viva y que necesitaba urgente ayuda. No quería cargar con ninguna culpa por temor así que sin pensarlo demasiado se lanzó a nadar con uniforme y todo hacía el medio del Lago Esmeralda.

Al tironear con máxima fuerza aquel brazo, solo consiguió que algo lo tome de sus piernas hundiéndolo hacia lo profundo. Aquel acto de querer salvar y saber como esta persona llegó a tomar tal riesgo lo llevó a una consecuencia mucho mas peligrosa: ser capturado por la criatura.

Cuando su conciencia regresó, despertó junto a una caballa del lado izquierdo y del lado derecho aún conservaba con fuerza el agarre del brazo que había tomado pero estaba acompañado de un cuerpo, y ese cuerpo estaba acompañado de una enorme cola escamosa bien conocida. Era el monstruo pero ahora que lo había visto no era exactamente un monstruo. Se trataba de un hombre ¿mitad pez? como un tritón. Era imposible y pensó en voz alta: _estoy muerto, eso debe ser_ .

Pero para su infortunio no fue así porque aquel hombre lo soltó del agarre con su brazo y negó tímidamente con su cabeza para luego estirarse a tomar del otro lado, la caballa y comenzar a comerla.

Para Sousuke era difícil procesar lo que estaban viendo sus ojos y dudaba tanto de que era una alucinación o algo por el estilo. Pero no, era un real hombre apático mitad pez que comía una caballa con toda la tranquilidad del mundo a su lado como si todo lo que acabase de ocurrir fuese insignificante.

—_O-oye tu me ¿Has salvado?_

El híbrido no respondía y continuaba comiendo.

—_Óyeme ¿Puedes escuchar y entenderme? ¡Oye! _

Y la reacción del otro fue alterada como para soltar su comida y alejarse para meterse al lago de un salto estrepitoso.

—_¡No te vayas! —_Imploro el oficial.

La criatura pareció entenderlo.

—_Entonces me entiendes. Es increíble. _

El hombre pez asentía con su cabeza y luego quedó mirando fijamente la caballa a medias que tiró del susto en tierra. Y Sousuke aprovechó para hacer movimientos de suma cautela para tomar la caballa y acercársela.

—_Ten. —_Se la dio— ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Sabes hablar?

Ese medio hombre pareció detenerse a pensar algo y en ese sumido silencio momentáneo pareció con mucha dificultad balbucear algo que Sousuke logró entender.

—_Ha-haru. Soy Haru. _

Después de escuchar su propia voz se asustó de si mismo y se alejó nadando a velocidad lejos del individuo. Entonces Sousuke no tuvo otro remedio que gritarle que volvería a traerle caballa y que no tema de él, que no le haría daño. No supo si lo escuchó.

Aquel suceso entonces, no lo quiso abandonar porque ahora su descubrimiento era mucho mas increíble. Haru era una persona mitad pez ¿Cómo era posible? El famoso monstruo esmeralda resultó ser ¿Un tritón? ¿No se suponía eso se encuentra en mar donde hay mas profundidades? ¿Por qué había un hombre viviendo en un lago y nadie lo notó? Y podía pasársela formulando nuevas preguntas o teorías pero reservó todo para la próxima vez que lo viera ¡Parecía hablar y entenderlo!

Regresó como prometió en su tiempo libre para llevarle caballa . Esta vez las usaría de cebo para atraerlo hasta la orilla y como era evidente que gustaba mucho este alimento, cayó rápidamente en su trampa que Haru obviamente notó pero ignoró de todas formas porque se trataba de un manjar que hacía mucho no probaba.

—_Hola Haru._

Haru no respondió porque se concentraba demasiado cuando comía.

—_Veo que te gusta la caballa. _

—_Si. Era mi comida favorita cuando vivía en tierra y por lo que veo, también me gusta ahora._

Sousuke estaba confundido ¿Este chico vivía o vivió en tierra? Necesitaba información.

—_¿Y por qué te acercas hasta aquí? Sabes de sobra el riesgo que podría dañarte de alguna forma o envenenar la caballa. _

—_Es que tus ojos no mienten y puedo leerlos. No tienes ambiciones destructivas, por algo te dejé vivir._

—_No puedes saberlo._

—_Ser una especie de híbrido desarrolló en mi nuevas percepciones, te lo aseguro. —_La conversación acabo en esa última oración porque ambos con sus miradas se fijaron entre ellos a pocos centímetros, como si una incontrolable atracción se posara en los ojos ajenos como una necesidad y así, observándose mutuales, en algún momento regresaron al mundo real.

—_Bueno, ya he cumplido. Me tengo que ir, nos vemos. _

—_¿V-volveras?_

—_Claro, con caballa ¿no?_

—_Si, por favor. Si algún día se me ocurre volver a ser humano te devolveré el dinero. _

—_No hay problema. Me alcanzaría con que cuentes mas de ti ¿Eras humano? ¿Qué te ocurrió?_

—_Te contaré la próxima._

Sousuke se despidió una vez más y se fue con nuevas miles de dudas y posibles teorías rondando por su cabeza pero respetó a Haru prefiriendo a que sea él mismo quien se anime con el tiempo a hablar del tema y él estar dispuesto a escuchar.

Y efectivamente era mas o menos lo que imaginó, una historia delicada. Haru se lo contó como había acordado, con la condición de tener caballa a cambio. La relación entre ellos comenzó a cambiar con rapidez después de eso haciéndose mas amena.

Ocurrió hacía cuatro años, aún era joven y tal como ahora, una persona solitaria por el entorno de crianza que tuvo en su vida donde sus padres casi nunca estaban en la casa por temas de trabajo. A pesar de tener lo que deseaba porque contaba con una posición económica acomodada a su favor, había algo que nunca le gustó: que tengan control de decisiones sobre su vida. Era insoportable que aunque casi nunca vea a sus padres ellos igualmente decidan todo por él y se quejó por eso varias veces pero no de manera escandalosa porque trataba de mantener la postura sin manchar la imagen de sus padres, que tenían una empresa editorial manejada por el padre y su madre que era una reconocida periodista de un canal de televisión hacía muchos años y él sentía que no tenía lugar para hacerles frente, era como un cero a la izquierda al lado de dos adultos de enorme reputación con la vida prácticamente hecha. Él recién comenzaba a pensar sobre las decisiones que tomará para el futuro y sabía de antemano que sus padres querían que siga con la empresa o se relacione en ese mundo. Y continuando privado de decisiones propias llegó el día donde la gota rebalsó el vaso.

Otra vez ellos decidiendo algo sin siquiera consultar o preguntar que sentía al respecto: querían comprometerlo con una muchacha de su edad claramente por un interés económico detrás muy notorio y eso en verdad lo terminó por enfurecer.

¿Acaso era correcto que hagan un acuerdo de matrimonio sin consultárselo antes? No les importó y Haru estaba harto de que proyecten en él un futuro que para nada se comparaba a lo que deseaba. Eso lo marcó tanto que esperó a cumplir la mayoría de edad para escapar de ellos dejando una carta de despedida explicando con respeto y mucho coraje que habían puesto expectativas muy altas en él y que ellos no tenían la culpa del todo pero que hubiese deseado que sean mas cercanos como otros padres, que no los odiaba pero que de igual forma abandonaría todos sus lujos, comodidad y ese estilo de vida para crear uno propio, uno libre. También aclaró que no se molesten en buscarlo porque no lo encontrarían y que estaría bien porque ya tenía donde estar.

Eso último había sido una mentira. Su realidad era una: no tenía donde caer muerto ni tampoco tierra donde no lo puedan encontrar. Estaba tan desesperado por desaparecer que cuando se topó con el hermoso lago color esmeralda, de alguna forma lo consiguió tranquilizar a que cometa cualquier locura. Y con ese sentimiento fuerte que le decía que sea la tierra que pise, algún día los cruzaría o algún conocido, o algo relacionado con su pasado que lo haría volver a donde estaba, siendo eso lo que menos quería.

Parecía que el mismo lago leyó su desesperación junto con esas descomunales ganas de abandonar tierra que notó como este emanaba una luz enceguecedora que al principio lo tomó como una alucinación y luego justo detrás suyo sintió una mano tocar su hombro que lo hizo sobresaltar pegando un giro que lo dejó frente a una mujer mayor vestida de harapos que ofrecía una oferta de dejar la tierra para siempre sin necesidad de morir. Esta parecía ser una especie de hechicera, tarotista, o mentalista que leía futuros, predictora que no quiso creer nunca pero que ahora estando en una situación acorralada y desesperante donde su deseo de abandonar no cesaba por nada, no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad y como no tenía nada que perder o ganar, aceptó.

Tenía que tomar una poción que le permitía vivir en el lago y ser parte de la naturaleza rodeada que siendo un motivo que no se planteó a fondo, igual lo bebió.

Lo poco que recuerda de aquella anciana era que transmitía experiencia, comprensión y serenidad. No notó malicia en sus palabras y solo fue un regalo aquel frasco que cuando se detuvo a observarlo con detenimiento y después quiso volver la mirada en ella, había desaparecido.

Estar aterrado por los efectos que le causaría no se comparaban por nada a el destrozo interior que cargaba y en eso se había convertido, un hombre mitad pez que necesita agua para vivir y que probablemente el resto de su vida la pasaría solo entre animales marinos distintos a él porque si cabría la posibilidad de que exista un tritón, sirenas o este tipo de hibridismo seguro se hallaban en un océano y no un lago como él. A partir de allí su vida era esa y no estuvo tan mal como pensó, aprendió a sobrevivir como la criatura marina secreta que era y jamás le hizo daño a nadie a pesar de que mucha gente estuvo cerca suyo. Ni a esos pescadores obsesionados con atraparlo. El rumor de que era un monstruo asesino era falso y el solo se alimentaba de otras criaturas de la cadena alimenticia ofrecida e incluso de lombrices e insectos que los pescadores derrochaban de sus cañas.

Ser un hombre pez con el tiempo hizo que olvide como era su comodidad en la vida humana y se las arregló para sobrevivir sin ser descubierto durante esos cuatro años.

Fueron esas caballas que trajeron recuerdos de su antigua vida humana y por eso sintió curiosidad de acercarse a la superficie para ver a quien estaba detrás poniendo cebos específicos para él. Si era engañado y atrapado trataría de defenderse pero ese no fue el caso porque para su suerte, Sousuke era un tipo bueno y simple curioso así que estaba feliz de conocer a alguien que en sus tiempos libres le acerque su manjar favorito.

Hoy que cada vez se reforzaba mas su amistad con aquel chico, Sousuke quería escalar mas peldaños y era por un pensamiento que no lo dejaba en paz que le decía a gritos que Haru no merecía vivir solo en ese lago.

_"¿Será que hay alguna forma de encontrar a esa anciana para revertir el hechizo? ¿Haru desea volver a tierra?" _porque a decir verdad Haru no se mostraba infeliz, pero tampoco feliz y merecía una compañía.

—_Haru ¿No te gustaría salir del lago de vez en cuando? Se que es una pregunta imprudente y repentina pero no te irías para siempre, sería por unas horas y volverías. _

—_Sabes que este lago es mi hogar y me he acostumbrado. No maldigo este hechizo, al contrario, me siento algo agradecido. Además, recuerda que con esta cola no puedo caminar. _

—_Y lo entiendo, jamás te sacaría por la fuerza solo es una pregunta. Pero ¿Puedes respirar tanto arriba como abajo del agua verdad? _

—_Si puedo, pero no mantenerme lejos de aguas por mucho tiempo, afecta mi salud al punto de poder morir. _

—_En mi bañera estarías bien._

—_Sousuke... no puedo caminar y me verán otros._

—_Puedo arrimar lo mas cercano posible mi auto por aquí y cargarte e incluso cubrirte con mantas. Puedo llevarte y traerte en horas donde no hay movimiento de gente, la cual tampoco es obstáculo porque casi no se acercan al lago. Conozco esta zona, tambien a sus habitantes y sus rutinas, soy un oficial dedicado a supervisar vías públicas, entiendo esto mas que nadie._

—_Sigue siendo un riesgo._

—_Te daré caballa como siempre e incluso puedo cocinar caballa asada o algo para que lo acompañe así luce mas rico. En unas horas te devolveré, lo prometo. —_Estiró su meñique.

Sousuke lo miraba con tanta determinación y a Haru le era imposible negarse en la mirada de esos ojos profundos, ellos hablaban por si solos. También admitió que era un chantaje admirable meter a la caballa. Pero después de detenerse a pensarlo muy bien terminó por tambien estirar su meñique para aceptar y tomar el riesgo.

Todo salió según el plan, nadie los vio, a Sousuke no se le dificultó demasiado cargarlo, estaba cubierto a la perfección en los asientos traseros de la patrulla y entraron a su casa sin que nadie los pillase. Además, Sousuke como ya le comentó en una ocasión, vivía solo y esta nueva aventura que estaba experimentando junto a Haru en sus tiempos libres le generaba mucha emoción porque no hay ser humano que se conozca interactuando con un hombre mitad pez, todas eran leyendas o historias de ficción. Y eso sumado a que no podía evitar sentir una atracción fuerte como cuando se siente que es alguien que no se puede quitar de tu vida fácilmente, que genera un torbellino de emociones que tampoco se sabe de donde provienen pero son hermosas. Era algo que ambos no podían controlar sentir, una fuerza que los quería volver mas unidos, un lazo por forjar y esa inentendible atracción por mirarse a los ojos durantes varios minutos de silencio permaneciendo así para luego despertar de repente a la realidad que nunca dejó de rodearlos. Todo eso tenía un significado que no podían divisar pero que se mostraba muy presente cada vez que ellos estaban juntos.

Este escape del lago comenzó a repetirse una vez por semana, a veces dos y ya llegando al quinto mes llegaron a ser tres veces. En todo ese tiempo compartido, Sousuke lo puso al tanto del mundo en la superficie, mostrando actualidad, volver a hacerlo sentir lo que era el mundo humano, indicando los avances tecnológicos y más que no pudo saber por estar ausente bajo el agua. Su baño ahora era como un cuarto más de la casa desde que Haruka se instaló en la bañera. Sou acercaba la máxima comodidad y conversar de lo que sea para tratar de convencerlo que vuelva a tierra.

Esa atroz necesidad no lo dejaba en paz. Sabía que Haru no estaba mal en el Lago Esmeralda pero podía estar mejor en sociedad junto a humanos como él, compartir una salida, admirar nuevas vistas. Y tal como si fuera un príncipe, si tan solo hubiera una forma de revertir el hechizo aunque sea con un beso, lo haría porque de convencerlo para un cambio resultaba cada vez más imposible.

Cada vez que quería sacar el tema de conversación sobre vivir en tierra y buscar la solución al hechizo, Haru pedía que lo lleve de vuelta al lago o desviaba la conversación cambiándola por otra. Algo que Sousuke detestaba pero no podía mas que de mantener su compostura sin entrometerse en decisiones que no le incumbían.

—_Otra vez esa palabra. Cada vez que intento expresar mi opinión con respecto a tu forma de vida y que podrías estar mejor tu solo contestas "llévame" o miras indiferente a otro lado como estás haciendo ahora._

—_Llévame._

—_Haruka estoy tratando de ser comprensivo siempre pero es un tema importante. _

—_Llévame Sousuke y no me llames así, sabes que lo detesto. _

—_Y yo detesto que quieras huir cada vez que salga este tema de conversación. _

—_¡No puedes obligarme a ser parte de la superficie! —_Levantó su voz ahora alterado.

—_Lo sé ¡Pero es porque me preocupo por ti! ¡¿Entiendes?! No me gusta verte solo en el lago, tienes humanidad, necesitas de otros ¡No puedes pasar el resto de tu vida solo! —_Elevó también su tono de voz como si de una competencia se tratase y reprochó todo lo que estaba guardando en cortas oraciones pero Haru no lo dejó atrás.

—_¿Y que me dices de ti? ¡Solo estás proyectando lo que sientes de ti en mi! No te veo muy social, no tienes pareja, no me hablas de amigos ¡Yo también estoy preocupado! Solo te la pasas hablando con un hombre mitad pez qu —_Sus quejas fueron interrumpidas en la mitad porque Sousuke no quería escucharlo ni un poco más y se impulsó a callarlo posando sus labios encima de los suyos con tanta rapidez que cuando Haru reaccionó, ya se estaban besando.

Y fue un beso de varios minutos porque no se separaron al instante como debió pasar sino que al contrario, a ninguno pareció disgustarle la idea de romper su espacio y se prolongó.

Cuando Sousuke cayó en la cuenta lo que había hecho, reaccionó para separarse avergonzado de tal acto y por suerte ya tenía la "mejor" excusa.

—_Discúlpame, no quería. Es decir, si pero no..._

—_¿Por qué lo has hecho? No entiendo._

—_Pensaba que..._

—_¿Qué?_

—_Q-que podía ser como en la sirenita o como en algún cuento de esos donde las maldiciones, hechizos y demás se deshacen con un beso. Veo que no. _

Haru no llegó a contenerse ni un segundo más y rió a carcajadas como nunca antes. Una actitud que jamás demostró delantes de Sousuke y este ante tal escena quedó completamente pasmado, enredado en la hermosa risa que escuchaba y esa nueva faceta acabó por confirmar lo que tenía atorado y no se hubiese dado cuenta nunca si no ocurría lo que ocurrió: le gustaba, y mucho.

Después de aquella escena, lo llevó camino al lago que tanto pedía y en todo el trayecto, ambos en silencio, no podían borrar el sonrojo de sus rostros y tampoco mirarse. Sus actitudes lo decían todo.

—_Bueno Haru, nos... vemos. _

—_Espera Sousuke yo de verdad lo siento. Yo solo me acostumbré a esta zona._

—_También lo siento. No busco causarte problemas y no hablaré mas del tema si así lo deseas pero te diré esto último y piénsalo: Ya no eres el de hace cuatro años atrás, ese adolescente impulsivo, defraudado y dolido. Si el lago consiguió llenar el vacío de tu vida en tierra entonces no insistiré y todo seguirá igual. No me molestaré si tu estas bien, eso basta. Lo que yo quería... quería que puedas ver que si has podido aceptarme a mi, hablar conmigo y conseguir conectar un poco con la superficie, entonces ¡Puedes cambiar tu soledad por algo mejor! Solo me sentí preocupado, es todo. _

Escuchar tales palabras hizo a Haru sentir como en su pecho algo acelerado le pedía más, y entre medio del sonrojo que no evitó otra vez asomar, se estiró hacia Sousuke que estaba de rodillas esperando una respuesta, para acercarse a robarle un tímido beso. Aunque esta vez duró muy pocos segundos y luego se alejó otra vez para admirar la belleza de esos ojos.

—_Son como esmeralda Sousuke._

—_¿Qué cosa?_

—_Tus ojos color esmeralda. Fue otra razón por la cual me acerque a ti, me inspiran una confianza, como si algo me quisieran decir, como una..._

—_Extraña conexión. —_Dijeron al unísono.

Era como si el color se tratara de un conector en su destino. Su cola de pez, el lago, los ojos de Sousuke y todos llevaban consigo significados fuertes.

De pronto, un escalofrío recorrió por ambos tan repentino que no les dio tiempo a procesar lo que sucedió a partir de allí cuando miraron al mismo tiempo que a su lado se apareció aquella famosa y peculiar anciana con la que Haru una vez interactuó.

—_Dudas por primera vez en años, Haruka. _

Y Haru entendió enseguida a que se refería.

—_No es mas que eso, duda._

—_Entonces deberás decidir si agua o tierra es tu camino. Tendrás a disposición una ventaja y una desventaja a menos que tengas una respuesta ahora._

—_No la tengo._

—_Entonces tendrás la ventaja de poder estar tanto en agua como en tierra pero solo por un lapso de tiempo indeterminado que será adaptado a como te sientas. Piernas en tierra y cola en mar y mientras mas dudes, mas te debilitarás y si no decides, morirás. Esa es la desventaja. El destino es uno y tu lo decides pero no puedes pertenecer a dos mundos._

Haru salió del agua y de inmediato notó que lo dicho por la señora era real. Ahora tenía piernas por estar en tierra y ambos tan admirados por ese cambio no notaron cuando ella volvió a irse sin mas que decir. Era como si su figura se tratase de algo fantasmagórico que aparecía en momentos clave y luego que cumplía con su aporte, desaparecía.

Haru no pudo evitar que sus nuevas piernas respondan a querer correr hacia los brazos de Sousuke y aferrarse a un abrazo que deseaba fuese eterno.

—_Estoy asustado pero me hace feliz tener esta oportunidad de pensar en decidir un solo camino._

—_Apoyaré lo que decidas. Tienes la oportunidad de experimentar en ambos mundos mientras piensas que hacer. Después de todo, parece ser que el color esmeralda es parte y te orientará a lo que puedes decidir para tu destino._

.

**Notas de autor:**

**Hola y gracias por leer hasta el final. Esto es una contribución para un grupo SouHaru de facebook que para revivir un poco el grupo algunas personas pensamos volcar algún mini trabajo ya sea de fanarts o en mi caso fanfic. Me encanta esta ship, es una de mis favoritas uwu**

**Con respecto a la obra la verdad es que de esto sería mucho mejor hacer un fanfic porque me entusiasme (?) por eso es que me quedó algo largo para ser un one-shot pero como tambien escribo sobre otras parejas de Free y en otros fandoms se me hace complicado poder seguirla. En todo caso me encantaría retomarla en un futuro y hacerla fanfic (y agregar muchas mas cosas obvio)**

**De nuevo gracias por leer. Bye ~**


End file.
